Snow Day
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Frisk and Asriel have their first Snow Day ever and the family spends their morning out in the snow on the surface for the first time.


Snow Day

Got this idea, was surprised that nobody (on FF) had done it yet, had to do it.

* * *

On a Friday morning, Frisk opened his eyes early, having slept well through the night, it had gotten so cold recently, everyone was trying their hardest to stay warm, which made it easier to fall asleep. He looked over and saw that Asriel was still asleep under his thick comforter, which was about all he needed, compared to the flannel sheet and the fuzzy blanket on top of the thick comforter on Frisk's bed. Of course, being covered in fur meant that the goat boy did not need near as much bedding as the human boy.

Frisk curiously looked up at the clock on their wall, which read "6:00 a.m.", this confused the human child, as the room still appeared to be strangely dark. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that what he was reading on the clock was correct, which it turned out it was.

" _Why's it so dark_ _?_ " Frisk thought, " _Is it raining again?_ "

It had rained quite a bit the last few days, which did not help the dropping temperature situation.

Frisk quietly got out of bed and went over to the bedroom window, he pulled back the curtain to get a look at the weather outside and immediately, his eyes opened as far as they could go, any lingering drowsiness gone in an instant as he drew the curtains all the way open. For out his window he saw thick, gray clouds...and familiar white flakes falling from them.

"S-Snow?" the human boy mumbled keenly.

The snow was falling steadily, the ground was completely covered, indicating that it must have started late the previous evening and continued ever since.

"Snow!" Frisk uttered happily.

He then ran over and leaped onto Asriel's bed.

"Asriel," the human boy said excitedly, bouncing up and down as he spoke, "Asriel, wake up, wake up, look, look outside, outside!"

The disturbance made the goat child stir immediately.

"Frisk? Frisk," he mumbled as he woke up, "Please, we talked about this, just use your words."

Asriel's eyes shot wide open when his roommate grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him into a sitting position.

"Wake up!" Frisk yelled.

"What?" Asriel uttered frantically, "What is it!?"

"LOOK!" the human boy prompted, pointing at the window.

The monster child looked and finally noticed the source of his friend's enthusiasm.

"It's snowing!?" he voiced in shock.

"Yes!" Frisk laughed.

It was then the door to their room was opened and in the doorway stood Toriel.

"Children," she yawned, clearly having only just woken up, "what is with the commotion?"

"It's snowing!" the energetic Frisk affirmed, pointing at the window.

Toriel walked over and looked out the window herself.

"Oh my," she said, "it _is_ snowing, quite heavily, too."

"It's gonna be an interesting ride to school." Asriel stated.

"If we _have_ school today." Toriel replied, leaning forward and craning her neck to look further up at the sky.

"Why wouldn't we?" her son asked curiously.

"Usually, if the weather gets to be too bad," Frisk explained eagerly, "they cancel school, in cases like this, a school cancellation is called a 'Snow Day'!"

Toriel pulled away from the window to look at her children.

"If that happened," she said, "it would be our first Snow Day ever, I mean, it is still early and we do not know the extent of the snowfall, but, who knows?"

"Maybe we'll get to see a snowplow." Asriel mused.

* * *

By 7:00 a.m., everybody was awake, the kids being to curious and excited to go back to sleep, the family gathered in the living room to watch the weather channel, while Toriel and Asgore made breakfast.

"So exciting," Papyrus said, "our first snow on the surface."

"And without magic involved." Asriel, who was sitting on the tall skeleton's lap, added.

"Yeah," Sans voiced, "though, it's a bit more hazardous up here, because of the roads and vehicles."

"Uh huh," Frisk, who was sitting on the short skeleton's lap, affirmed, "traffic accidents, especially during the winter, are all too common."

"Breakfast is ready!" Toriel then announced.

Soon, Toriel and Asgore entered the living room, carrying six plates of pancakes and bacon, which they distributed to each person in the living room, before going back for their own plates.

"Wow," Alphys said, looking out the window, watching the snow fall, "it's still really coming down out there."

"After breakfast, I will call the other teachers and ask them about what to do, regarding school." the goat mother said.

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other with hopeful eagerness.

* * *

At 7:30 a.m., the kids were watching television with everyone else, waiting for Toriel to finish making phone calls to her fellow teachers.

"You really think Mom will cancel school?" Asriel asked Frisk.

"I don't know," Frisk replied, "it could still go either way."

"I wouldn't worry," Sans said, "I can't see Toriel making you guys, or the other kids, go to school in this."

"If you guys don't end up going to school," Papyrus voiced, "that means, one, you guys' weekend starts early, and two, we get to spend a full day outside in the snow."

"Ooh," Frisk said, "we can build a snowperson!"

"And make snow angels!" Asriel added.

"Ahh!" Undyne stated excitedly, "Snowball fight!"

"Slow down, kids," Asgore said, "you better wait for the verdict before you start making plans."

Moments later, Toriel returned to the living room.

"Goodness, it is unbelievable," she voiced, "half of the teachers and parents said that their cars will not start, others say that they cannot get out of their driveways, the roads are so backed up."

"So...?" Frisk meekly.

"Well, since most of school board cannot get their cars moving," Toriel affirmed, "and most of the students have no way of getting there safely, we all came to the agreement that having school today would be impossible."

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Frisk uttered, "Snow Day, backyard, let's go, now!"

"Ah ah," Toriel proclaimed, "nobody is going outside until they put on their snow gear."

"Oh," the human child responded, "right."

* * *

Sometime later, once everyone was adorned in full winter-wear, the family finally went outside to have fun in the snow.

"Whoooo!" Frisk hollered.

"Snoooooow!" Asriel squealed.

As both children flopped face-first into the two feet of snow in their yard.

"Wow," Asriel remarked, his voice muffled as he remained face-down in the snow, "I've never seen so much snow at once before."

"It's baffling!" Frisk responded, also with his face still buried in the snow.

"Hey, this is the most snow we've ever seen," Undyne said, "I say this calls for...snow wrestling!"

"Wait wha-AAAAAHH!" Papyrus reacted, before being tackled to the snowy ground by the energized fish woman.

Meanwhile, Alphys was looking up at the sky, twitching as snowflakes landed on her face, soaking her glasses as they broke apart and slid down the lenses.

"Boy," she said, "it's so strange, having snow fall on you without someone having to throw it up in the air or conjure it themselves."

"Yeah, nature sure is something." Sans stated, lying on his back in the snow.

Frisk and Asriel got to work building their snowperson, while Undyne and Papyrus started throwing snowballs at each other, most of Undyne's throws connecting with Papyrus's skull.

"A-ah," Papyrus groaned, "why do you keep aiming at my face!?"

"I'm not aiming for your face," Undyne replied, "you're just not ducking like you're supposed to."

She then threw another snowball, the tall skeleton putting his arms over his head to block it.

"Sans!" Papyrus called over to his brother, "I could use some assistance!"

"Shouldn't start what you can't finish, bro." Sans responded.

"Alphys," Undyne said, "join me."

"Me?" the lizard woman replied meekly, "But, you know I don't have much of an arm."

"Come on," her fishy girlfriend nudged, "it'll be fun!"

Alphys fidgeted for a second.

"Ah," she conceded, "what the hey, I'm in."

"Come on, Sans," Papyrus prompted, "you can't just spend the entire time out here lying in the snow."

"Why not?" his older brother responded, "It's nice."

Just then, Frisk and Asriel, having finished they snowman, ran over to them.

"Can we join?" Asriel asked.

"Heck yeah!" Undyne said blithely.

Frisk then ran over to Sans, who was still lazing on the ground.

"Sans, please join us," the human boy pleaded, "so we can have an even game."

The short skeleton closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep.

"Sans." Frisk said flatly, as Asriel walked up next to him.

No response.

"Okay then," the human boy conveyed, "if you won't get up, then...I'm going to make a Sans poff."

"Huh?" the short skeleton responded as Frisk began to pile snow on top of him.

"Better get up, Sans." Frisk prompted playfully, dropping two armfuls of snow onto the short skeleton's torso.

"Kid if your goal is a snow poff," Sans remarked, "you can't just gather up snow, you have to pack it together."

The brown-haired child responded by shoving a heap of wet snow over the skeleton's lower body and patting it with his tiny hands, Asriel following suit from the opposite side, covering Sans's upper body. The kids soon formed a perfect poff-shaped mound over Sans, only to feel a minor disturbance in their handiwork; as they lay on top of their snow poff in confusion, Frisk failed to notice the surprised look on Asriel's face, as Sans appeared behind the human boy, via teleportation.

Frisk squealed in shock as his short skeleton friend grabbed him from behind and picked him up, then laughed blissfully as he was tossed into the mound of snow he made.

"All right, kiddo," Sans said, as Frisk sat up in the snow, "you win."

Both the human boy and the goat boy smiled in response.

* * *

Moments later, the three teams of two had set up their snow barriers for their snowball fight.

"Once again," Papyrus declared, "snowballs only, now energy spears, no bones, no rocks, we throw only snowballs and nothing else. Also, no _face-shots_!"

"Got it!" Frisk responded.

"GO!" Undyne shouted.

With that everyone began throwing their snowballs across the yard at one another, soon, so much snow was flying through the air, it was hard to tell what was fresh flakes from the sky and what was the remnants of a snowball.

"Ow!" Alphys cried, taking a particularly hard snowball to the neck, "Sans, no ice!"

"It wasn't ice," the short skeleton called, "it just happened to be slightly frozen snow!"

Undyne in the meantime was launching snowballs with both hands in an unrelenting assault, while Papyrus frantically packed together lumpy orbs of snow and flung them over his shoulder, trying to remain behind his and Sans's snow barrier.

In the frosty chaos, Frisk and Asriel ducked down behind their snow wall.

"Hey, Frisk," the goat child said, "I'm gonna try something."

As the grown up teams were still chucking snowballs back and forth, they were suddenly caught off guard when they saw a substantial barrage of snowballs come raining down on them. Soon, their was an enormous mount of snow in the middle of the yard, leaving an uneven amount on all sides; one by one, everyone popped up out of the snow, the skeleton brothers, Undyne, and Alphys, all looking bewildered.

"Whoo!" an exhilerated Frisk uttered, as he sprung up out of the snow with his tiny fists in the air, "That was incredible!"

Asriel then popped up next to him.

"I shall call it...Snow Blazing!" the goat boy said proudly.

"Okay, come on," Frisk pressed his grown up friends, "that has to count as a win for us."

"Yeah," Undyne shuddered, moving her now-wet hair out of her face, "I would say so."

At the same time, they all seemed completely unaware that Asgore had just recorded their entire play session from the porch with his old camcorder, that he was thrilled to be able to use again.

"Oh ho ho," the goat man chuckled, "that is my boy."

Just then Toriel opened the front door.

"All right everyone, I think now would be a good time for a break," the goat woman called, "come inside and get warm for now."

The youngsters all complied, crawling their way out of the cold snow to head for the house.

It was then that Toriel noticed that Asgore had his camera aimed at her.

"Tee hee, you brought out that old thing again?" she questioned in jest, "How is it even still working after so many centuries?"

"Alphys." Asgore answered simply.

* * *

After being outside until nearly noon, the family gathered in the living room, enjoying hot chocolate and butterscotch-cinnamon pie, courtesy of Toriel, while Asgore lit up the fireplace.

"Well," Papyrus sighed, "that was fun."

"Oh yeah," Undyne said, "we have to do that again sometime."

"I still can't believe you executed that move perfectly." Frisk told Asriel, the two of them sharing a blanket while sitting on the couch.

"Neither can I," Asriel said, "it was completely on a whim, I didn't think it would work."

"Not gonna lie," Sans said, wrapped up in a blanket in a cocoon-like fashion, "that was pretty great."

"Looks like next time I won't have to go as easy on you two." Undyne told the children blithely.

* * *

Uh...that ending could have been longer, but, I did not know how else to drag it out without it getting boring.

Also, I need to get to work on my Christmas fic.


End file.
